No sabes lo que tienes
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: ...hasta que lo pierdes. Sobre la muerte de la señorita Krabappel. Viñeta corta


**_LOS SIMPSON_** **ES UNA SERIE DE MATT GROENING**

* * *

El alboroto se oía desde el pasillo, por supuesto. Y si parecía que era excesivo desde fuera de la clase, dentro apenas se podía tener una conversación en condiciones. En realidad, era improbable que se estuviera hablando allí: los niños jugaban y gritaban casi por el placer de hacerlo sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

Por supuesto, Bart se encontraba entre los primeros que se habían dejado llevar, si bien aquella vez no había sido el instigador, como de costumbre. Había sacado al hámster de su jaula y se entretenía correteando con él en la mano, haciendo pedorretas con los labios, como si el pobre animal volara por un cohete a propulsión.

Cuando Skinner entró en el aula, sólo Martin se encontraba en su sitio, ordenando sus utensilios casi al milímetro mientras esperaba pacientemente a que llegara la figura de autoridad que pusiera fin a aquella locura colectiva. Sólo él se fijó en la expresión del director y supo de inmediato que algo había pasado; los demás tuvieron primero que darse cuenta de que el hombre se encontraba allí.

Aquello no ocurrió pronto, precisamente. De hecho, Skinner llegó a hablar para pedir silencio y sus palabras no consiguieron siquiera hacerse oír, como si sus labios se limitaran a moverse. Tampoco hizo mucho por alzar la voz, prefirió esperar a que los niños, al verlo ahí plantado, volvieran a sus asientos y se callaran. Tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos hasta que aquello ocurriera, y aquella vez Bart se encontraba entre los últimos.

Una vez las voces se redujeron hasta que pudo hablar, Skinner se aclaró la garganta y miró a su alrededor.

\- Niños...Vengo para comunicaros que las clases que teníais hoy con la señorita Krabappel se suspenden indefinidamente-Skinner respiró hondo e hizo una pequeña pausa-hasta que encontremos un sustituto...Edna...La señorita Krabappel...

Bart no pudo contener una sonrisa. Si Krabappel no aparecía, eso significaba que pondrían a algún otro profesor o a Willie para vigilarlos durante sus clases, y, en cualquiera de los dos casos, eso significaba que tendrían libertad para hacer lo que quisieran sin que nadie gastara tiempo ni saliva en decirles nada. El niño Simpson se volvió hacia su amigo Milhouse y ambos compartieron sin decirse nada el pensamiento de que ya iba siendo hora de que la profe se enrollara.

\- ...La señorita Krabappel ha m...muerto...

Aquellas palabras atravesaron la clase entera con el efecto de un disparo. Las pocas sonrisas y conversaciones que quedaban desaparecieron al instante, hasta que el aula se quedó sumida en un silencio profundo.

Skinner trató de añadir algo más, pero apretó los labios fuertemente, musitó algo casi incoherente y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

El director se había ido, y de qué manera, pero nadie retomó la algarabía. Tampoco nadie abrió la boca, ni para comentar la noticia. Muchos de los niños y niñas se habían quedado paralizados en sus pupitres. Martin permanecía mirando a la pizarra, con las manos cubriendo su boca. A Nelson ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza reírse al ver a Skinner saliendo de la clase con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, tenía la mirada perdida, casi idiota, como si le estuviera costando un trabajo sobrehumano digerir lo que acababa de oír. Milhouse, con la boca abierta, se giró de nuevo hacia Bart. Bart no lo miró. Sus ojos habían bajado desde el lugar desde la pizarra hasta su mesa, con el fantasma de una sonrisa que seguía esfumándose lentamente.

* * *

Rod y Tod no habían consentido en dejarlo solo. Aunque aquella vez Flanders no había enterrado a su esposa y madre de sus hijos, Edna se había hecho un hueco en su corazón y tal vez, si las cosas hubieran ido de otra manera, ella podría haber ocupado su vacante. Eran conscientes de cuánto dolía perder al ser amado, así que se propusieron estar con su padre y tratar de reconfortarlo con sus mimos y rezando juntos por el alma de Edna. Flanders se acurrucó junto a ellos en el sofá y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran, aunque se sentía mucho más tranquilo. Ya había pasado el incómodo y horrible trance del entierro.

Rod había abandonado su lado sólo por un momento para hacerle un sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete, para que comiera algo, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Flanders se levantó y fue a abrir, aunque Tod siguió pegado a él como una lapa.

Definitivamente, la última persona que esperaba ver en la entrada era a Bart Simpson. Aquella vez no venía acompañado de su padre o de sus amigotes ni traía una expresión que a duras penas podía disimular una trastada. Cuando abrió, el niño tuvo que encontrar antes de hablar las palabras.

\- Hola...

\- Hola, Bart. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ehm...Siento...Siento lo de la señorita Krabappel...

Flanders sonrió débilmente. Había escuchado tantas veces aquella frase, tan mecánica algunas veces, que ya no le provocaba el llanto, como al principio.

\- Gracias...

\- Quería preguntarle algo...

Bart no siguió hablando y se quedó mirando a Tod con un poco de fastidio. Flanders miró a su hijo y éste comprendió que Bart quería un poco de intimidad, así que se fue derecho a la cocina con su hermano sin hacer preguntas. Una vez se encontró solo con Flanders, Bart se rascó la nuca. Abrió la boca pero no consiguió decir nada.

\- Dime, Bart...-lo animó Flanders.

En realidad, se intuía que el chico estaba bastante afectado por la muerte de su maestra y quería desahogarse (claro, con aquel padre que pensaba que lo viril era no llorar nunca, seguramente no quería hacerlo en casa). Abrió sus brazos, invitándolo a un abrazo. Por un momento, le pareció ver que los ojos de Bart se humedecían y daba un paso dubitativo hacia él, pero terminó por sorberse la nariz y mirarlo con esa expresión que había heredado de Homer.

\- Que...¡Que cierres el pico, Flanders!

Y se fue a paso rápido hacia su casa. Flanders se asomó discretamente y le pareció notar que sus sorbos se hacían más frecuentes y que se llevaba la mano a los ojos a menudo. Pero no era seguro, así que entró en casa sintiéndose un poco mal por el chico.

Tuvieron que pasar un par de días para darse cuenta de que tenía razón en dos cosas: en que lo de Edna lo había afectado y que todo lo había hecho a espaldas de su familia.

Sólo que no había sido el único.

Habían llevado una simple corona de flores a la tumba de Edna pero todos aquellos dibujos, jarrones hechos evidentemente en clase de Plástica con sus respectivas florecillas y cartas eran nuevos. Flanders, con cuidado, los examinó todos. "Te echaremos de menos, señorita Krabappel", "Eras la mejor", "Ayúdanos a aprobar desde el cielo" eran algunos de los mensajes que habían dejado. Incluso alguien había hecho un graffiti al dorso de la lápida con el mensaje "Hasta siempre, sita", aquél sin firma.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Marcia Wallace (1942-2013)**


End file.
